


Share

by NightmareGuardian



Series: Swinton-Centered [1]
Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood Sharing, Car Sex, Claiming Bites, Did I mention sex?, Drunk On Blood, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, I don't care about Adam, Lesbian Vampire, Marking, Marking Bites, Multi, No Sharing, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Pale Polyamory, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Territorial Eve, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Wall Sex, i'm really tired, tainted blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareGuardian/pseuds/NightmareGuardian
Summary: No more of this bullshit about Adam. I'm gay, so's my character... We've going after Eve!So! Ingrid is a college woman... looking for a roommate to share her obscenely large estate with! So, she meets an ethereal woman who requests a spare room. She agrees and look! No interviews necessary!





	Share

[Ingrid Faust](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/0/09/Rachelle_Lefevre_WonderCon_2%2C_2013.jpg) was many things. Strange, rich, popular, and maybe even loved. What she wasn't was accepted, desired, seen, and she definitely was not loved. 

Akaroa was a small town in New Zealand. Barely a population of 600. 

Her [heels](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e2/a9/f5/e2a9f538cc82eb95e939fcba80f303e3.jpg) clicked on stone as she walked towards a stone building. She had a pile of flyers in her hand. One fell as reached into her purse for her key card. Once she entered the building, the paper flew away on the wind, abandoning its maker. 

 

* * *

 

 

"The house is huge," Ingrid stated. 

And as they approached the house, Eve saw that she was not lying. It was [large, old, and beautiful](https://founterior.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/Creepy-Victorian-house-in-a-cloudy-day.jpg). As her hands caressed the foundation, she felt the age over century and a half. Immediately upon entering, she saw the home was far from derelict. It was gorgeous [inside](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/20/d8/6f/20d86fc04b8252cb04ed1b90eccfd7b8.jpg), reflecting the possibilities of the outside. Eve was guided up the stairs, to the left. She went through a series of halls which ended in an extremely detailed French door. 

"This is my room," the redhead stated, opening the door to give Eve a peek. It was [lovely](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7c/4d/d5/7c4dd580d73fbf061a6227ccac1397d8.jpg). "There are five other guest rooms then other rooms: library, gym, sun room, et cetera." 

"I prefer to sleep on the West side of the house," Eve informed. 

Ingrid took the information well. She just nodded. "Well, there's only two on that side. That's where the sun sets, right?" 

Eve nodded, smiling. 

"Is there some spiritual meaning to sleeping on the West of the house?" Ingrid asked as she led Eve to her prospects. 

"Perhaps. I suppose I simply sleep better on the West side," Eve lied smoothly. 

Ingrid nodded, seemingly getting it. "Well, here's one." She gestured to the door, allowing Eve to examine on her own.

It was [dark, but appropriate](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/23/8d/b2/238db2482cbeeca8ad97bcf9ef1c436d.jpg). The curtains on the bed would block out the sun whilst she slept. Once she stepped out, Ingrid was moving again, guiding her to the other. She led them from that hall to the one directly beside it. This door was at the end of the hall like Ingrid's, unlike the dark room's door in the middle if the wall. Eve stepped in, feeling [this was much more her style](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ed/23/3f/ed233f573700ef186883d00dccd0c316.jpg). She stepped out. "I'd like this one." 

Ingrid nodded. She walked back towards the front of the house.

The sun had risen and Eve was hesitant to enter the foyer, or worse, be shown the sunroom. "How soon can I move in?" 

"The moment you hand be the deposit and month one's rent." Ingrid shrugged. She was very accepting. 

Eve had prepared and pulled out the money, in cash. She handed it over. "I work at night so I'll be going to bed now. I'll fetch the rest of my luggage tonight." 

Ingrid was just staring at the money. The only time she had held that much was to pay for something extreme. "Uh... key. I'll get you a key and they hang by the door." 

Eve smiled, walking up the stairs. "Grand." 


End file.
